


Rekindle

by SquadUnit19



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mickey Mouse Sound Cartoons (Short Films), Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadUnit19/pseuds/SquadUnit19
Summary: Due to being busy with the Happy Helpers, Minnie put Mickey on the sidelines. Then one day she realizes it, and her world is torn upside down...
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Kudos: 11





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey, guys, and welcome back to my next story. This is different story than I've done before. I've never written something like this before so it's certainly new for me. That being said, this does have a happy ending. As I stated before, my stories always have happy endings. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Squad.

She couldn't remember the last time she ran this fast. Her heart was beating so fast she was waiting for it to explode from her chest. How could she have been so blind? So absorbed in everything else that she put aside the one person that meant the most to her? How could she have done that to him? She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she ran. Back to the old. Back to their life. Back to him.

"Are you still dating him?"

It was that line. That single line, that brought everything crashing down around her.

"I hardly see you two together anymore."

Stop it! Just stop it!

"When was the last time you even text him?"

"Ahhg!" Minnie stopped, and slammed her fist against a wall of a business she was outside of.

"He looked... alone... Sitting there by himself."

Sniffing, she started running again. It had started a about a month ago. Working at the Happy Helpers, she stayed busy. The Bowtique she had at one point she had to let go. Bows just... Well, they weren't a big fashion thing. It was a little idea she had one day. It made a little bit of money, but the cost to rent the building was high. And she just wasn't making enough to cover living expenses and pay the rent for the building. It brought back memories of the House of Mouse, and how it, too, had a similar fate.

So she let the business go. It hadn't effected her, really. Her boyfriend, Mickey, had an idea to open up a garage and the idea of working with him at the garage was a very fun idea. She also started the Happy Helpers so she and Daisy could help out with tasks around town and help people in need.

But the Happy Helpers had kept her more and more busy, and she started seeing less and less of her boyfriend. Talks became texts. And for a little while, that worked. But the texts got shorter and shorter. And further and further apart. She had put him on the back burner. Their dates started to get canceled because they were busy or something came up. It had been a month since she had spoken to him in person. A month since she had heard his voice. She told him it was okay and they'd catch up at some point. But she hadn't stopped to think of when, or what she was doing to or had done to him. She sidelined him. Her own boyfriend and best friend.

She had been at the Happy Helpers office alone. Daisy had gotten tied up with some family business so that left Minnie there to handle things. Then one of their friends came in and asked that one question that turned Minnie's world upside down.

"Are you still dating him?"

Minnie's eyes went wide at such a question. I mean, it seemed like the whole world new they were a thing. "Of course we a-" She stopped. When was the last time they had a date? The last two had been cancelled. Both by her. She felt a void forming in her stomach.

"I hardly see you two together anymore. So I was just wondering."

Minnie looked up from behind the desk. She wanted to reply, but no words came to her lips. She couldn't find her voice. The reality was sinking in. Her boyfriend, and best friend, had been given, not a backseat, but a trunk, in her life.

"When was the last time you even text him?"

Her hands already beginning to shake, Minnie pulled out her cell and began reading the texts. Five texts from him. No response from her. Before that, a greeting from him, and him asking if she was free for dinner. A short response from her saying they'd see about it. Four more texts from him that went unanswered by her. And another message from him, with a short response that she'd message him back when she wasn't busy. She hadn't. Not yet.

"I saw him in the yard the other day. He looked... alone... Sitting there by himself."

Her hands were shaking a lot now. What have I done? Her cell phone fell to the floor. It was her fault. He had tried but she hadn't been putting forth the same equal effort. "I gotta go! I'm closing up!" Minnie jumped out of her seat and pushed the lady out the door. Grabbing her phone and purse, Minnie raced out the door to her car. Fumbling in her purse, she found her keys. But as she reached for the door handle, she noticed the front tire was flat, much to her dismay. "What? No, no, no!" She looked down and realized there was a rusted, bent nail sticking out of the tire. "Ahg!" She kicked the tire in dismay and frustration. She pulled out her phone and started trying to call him. But to add to her sadness, all she got was a voice mail.

"Of course he's mad at me..." Closing her eyes, she leaned against her car and slid down to the payment. "And I deserve it..." She sniffed. "Oh, Mickey, I'm so sorry..." She text him and sent it. Her thoughts were suddenly flooded with wonderful memories of him. Her bottom lip quivered as she sniffed and started to cry. Then she had a small sliver of hope. "No... I won't lose him. I can't..." Picking herself up, she started to run.

Standing away from the wall, she turned and started running again. She had to get back to him. She checked her phone and felt her heart sink lower that there was no text from him. He was probably in the arms of some other girl. Minnie couldn't help it as fear sank into her heart. Had she lost him? Because she hadn't been seeing or talking to him much lately, would it make them grow distant? Would he find someone else who wouldn't treat him like she had? Her chest ached. Both from the running and from the pain she felt in her heart. She had to apologize. She had to make amends. She had to get him back.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally crested the little hill and saw his house in the distance. The sun was beginning to set. She caught her breath for a moment and felt a little jump of joy in her heart as she saw the lights glowing softly from his cozy little yellow and red house. She started running again. Running down the sidewalk, she skidded in front of his yard and threw open the gate. Running down the walkway she nearly jumped over the steps and onto the porch. Raising a hand to knock on the door, she stopped.

After all she'd put him through, would he forgive her? Could they go back to the way things were? She didn't deserve him, and she knew it. She had no right. Her hand slowly lowered. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. Heck, he didn't have to forgive her. She just wanted him to still be a part of her life, and wanted to still be a part of his. Raising her hand again, she knocked. He probably wouldn't answer. He'd see her and not open it. Or he would and she'd see some, much more full figured than her, girl sitting on his sofa.

But to her surprise, and delight, the door opened up and there he stood.

"Oh, hi, Min!"

At first she didn't say anything. She couldn't. She had no words, no voice. Part of her was shocked at how glad he was to see her. He should be upset with her. He should have slammed the door in her face. He should have been dry as a dessert to her. And she'd deserve all of it. She also felt even more the crushing weight of the guilt, as his joy to see her no doubt stemmed from the fact he hadn't seen or spoke to her in a month, which was her own fault. She blinked, and managed to find a small part of her voice as she gave a tiny wave. "O-Oh! ...H-Hi, Mickey..."

"Wanna come in?" he asked her.

She could feel the hope in his voice that she'd say yes. And she obviously wouldn't say no. Not now, not ever again. "S-Sure. Thank you." Stepping inside, she felt the warmth of his cozy little home. And in that moment, things felt almost like they used to be. Not quite. Not yet. She had to make up for all the hurt she'd caused him.

"...I tried to call you. And message you..." she said, her voice meek.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head with a little laugh. "Oh! The battery died. And I found th' charger just before you came. I haven't even turned it back on yet."

"...Oh..." Part of her felt relieved that he hadn't straight up ignored her. Even though she would have deserved it if he had. She bit her lip. She didn't deserve to just speak to him like nothing was wrong, like nothing had happened. She felt... awkward. And that was a rare thing to feel around him. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Can I getcha something?" Mickey gestured a thumb over his shoulder into the kitchen.

"...How can you even talk to me?" The words came from her before she really realized she'd said it. But they carried the pain she was feeling inside.

"Huh? What're ya talking about?" He was clearly confused about her question.

The pain was getting unbearable. He didn't deserve the suffering she put him through. And she didn't deserve for him to be so calm and normal around her. "After putting you on the back burner like I did... How can you even talk to me? You should be mad at me."

"Aw, gosh, Min, I'm not mad..." he said.

"Mickey..." She could only utter his name. She sidelined him for over a month, making him take a back seat - no, a trunk in her life, and he's not mad at her? She felt the tears brimming her eyes. For the pain she'd caused him. "...I'm sorry... I'm sorry for this whole month..."

"Gosh, I figured we'd get to talk at some point..." he said, giving a gentle smile. But the moment she saw it fade she felt her heart sink, if that were anymore possible. "Though I'm really glad t' see ya. ...Was beginning to wonder, heh..."

She gulped, trying to swallow the large lump in her throat but she couldn't.

He turned and walked over to the sofa, sitting down with a sigh. "All those times I went on adventures and left ya hanging... Guess karma finally caught up to me, huh? Heh..." He looked up with a small half smile.

She felt the pieces of her heart that had already broke breaking into more pieces. "No. No, it's not that at all..." She moved over and sat next to him on the sofa. "It was my fault, not yours. I just got so busy, I... I put you aside. I left you hanging."

"Just like I did you. Toldja. Karma." He gave a soft, uneasy chuckle. "Hafta admit... I started to worry ya were distancing yerself from me on purpose..."

She'd hurt him. She didn't want to but she did. And what he was saying... It was ripping apart what pieces of her heart remained. She deserved it. And she needed to know. "No, no, never," she said with a shake of her head. "I'd' never do that."

"Wondered if... if maybe Mortimer started to tickle yer fancy more," he said, still wearing a little half smile.

"Hm. Are you trying to make me gag?" she asked, a little smile gracing her lips.

"So yer not into tall guys over short ones?"

Her smile widened a bit. "Certainly not. So long as you don't prefer girls with a big chest over small ones, or nonexistent ones, heh."

"Heh, nope." A little moment of silence filled the room as he looked at her. "It's great t' see ya and hear ya, Min. I'll admit... It felt lonely not having ya around. So used t' havin' ya near that it just didn't feel right."

She swallowed. Thinking back, when she started back burning him, she remembered feeling more and more stressed and less and less happy. She understood now. Without him, there was no sunshine in her sky. "It's my all my fault. And things haven't been the same for me either." She placed a hand atop his. "It's great to see you and hear you, too, Mickey." She couldn't hold back. She reached out, almost lunging, and hugged him. "I'm so sorry..." she whimpered.

He embraced her back and let her cry onto him. "Hey... Yer here now. That's what matters."

After pouring out her heart, her crying started to die down. She pulled away, and looked at him. He raised a hand and used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"Hey, cryin' doesn't suit ya. A smile fits ya a lot better," he said, a little smile on his lips.

She gave a hiccuped chuckle as she smiled. "I really missed this. I really missed you. I just didn't realize how much until now."

"Same, kiddo."

Her smile faded slightly as she took his hand and lowered it down between their laps. "I don't expect you to forgive me. Heck, I don't deserve it. I was wrong. I hurt you. I sidelined you and I shouldn't have." She gripped his hand tighter in hers as she held it up. "I love you. You're so important to me and I put you on the back burner. I made a mistake and I can't forgive myself for it."

"Hey." He used his free hand to cup her cheek. "We're not perfect. We all make mistakes."

She gave a tinder little smile.

"Just... Will ya let me out of the trunk and into the passenger seat from now on?" he asked with a little grin.

She laughed. She actually laughed. And it felt amazing. "Yes! Of course! No more trunk or backseat. From now on, you ride next to me. For good." She used her free hand to rest across his on her cheek. "I'm so sorry for what I did..."

"Hey, I forgive ya. We all can get caught up in things in life at times. Yer not the first to do it, and ya certainly won't be the last. Just please don't leave me on the sidelines again, okay? I don't wanna be left out, especially not out of yer life. I'm still trying to make amends to Oswald. If he can forgive me, then I can forgive you. Heck, at least you didn't try to kill me."

Minnie snickered. "Oh, Mickey... Never again. I made that mistake once and I won't make it again. I want you in my life for every step I take, for every mile I travel. And if you can't ride in the passenger seat with me then I'm not going. It's us, or nothing. And thank you. For still being here." She leaned close, hugging him tightly. She was crying again, but this time from happiness. She hadn't lost him. And she'd make sure, this time, that she never would. She still had him, and he still had her. They had each other. The way it should be.

"And ya forgave me for all those times I went on adventures."

"Heh, of course I did. Still do."

"And ya never held it against me."

"Still don't. Heh... I know couples and friends are gonna make mistakes but I hate it when it happens."

"Heh, yeah, it's not fun," he chuckled.

She let go and away from him as she sat straight again. "Soo... Can we just put this behind us and go back to how we were? I'd really like that," she said, hope filling her heart.

"I was already planning on it," he said.

"Oh, thank you," she sighed happily, placing a hand across her chest in relief.

"So I guess this is one of those come out stronger because of it things," he said with a chuckle.

"Definitely," she giggled, feeling the pieces of her heart form together again. "There's a rainbow after every storm."

"No grudges. No dwelling."

"Focus ahead and move forward. Face it together and come out stronger." A little motto and saying they came up with. It meant through every tough time, they could overcome it as long as they stood side by side. No dwelling on mistakes, no holding grudges. Remember what they have together and focus ahead. Keep moving forward. He raised his hand and she felt him caress her cheek.

"We all make mistakes. We learn from 'em and use 'em to help us improve and get better. I forgive ya." His smile was warm and genuine. And she felt the sun parting the clouds in her heart.

"Thank you. And you've got shotgun from now on. Heh heh! I wouldn't want ya anywhere else. No backseat or trunk for you, ever again."

"Soo... We cool?"

She smiled a warm genuine smile as well. "Heh, of course. Always and forever. We're cool as always."

A little moment of silence pass by with the young couple just gazing into each other's eyes. And then Minnie spoke, voicing her thoughts. And desires. And urges.

"You know how long it's been since we kissed?" she asked, biting her lip before a playful grin formed on her lips.

"Too long," he answered with a chuckle.

"Do you have any idea how badly I really want to kiss you right now?" Her grin was getting wider now.

"As much as I want to kiss you. Extreme long overdue make out makeup session?"

"Ohhhh, yeah~!" The mice embraced and lock lips as they indulged in their first kiss in awhile. And oh, man, did it fell glorious! Pulling away after several seconds, she looked at him, rubbing his cheek with her fingertips. "Love you, Mickey. My shotgun, passenger seat forever partner, boyfriend and bff."

"Say whaaat?" he said, cocking a gaze as he grinned.

She chortled. "Just accept it and kiss me."

"Can do!" he said and kissed her again. She laughed before leaning in mutually to kiss him again.

"Oh, uh, one little thing," she said, stopping him mid smooch as his lips stayed puckered. "Heh, my, uh... car has a flat tire and I ran here. Sooo, think we could go get my car later? No rush." She added the last bit with a grin, indicating she was fine with waiting a while longer.

"Sure, thing, toots," he agreed.

"Heh, now you may continue," she smirked.

As the mice indulged in their extensive overdue make out makeup session, the mice felt whole again. Minnie felt like herself again. She hadn't laughed like this in a while now, and it felt amazing. Things were okay between them, better even. Another hurdle that they overcame. And they definitely came out stronger for it. In that moment, as she felt his hot kisses along her neck, as she giggled and laughed, she knew things were okay. Things were as they used to be and she had no doubt in her mind they would stay that way. She would make sure of it from now on. With him was where she belonged. Everything felt as they should be. As long as she had him, things were going to be just fine.

No grudges. No dwelling. Focus ahead and keep moving forward.

End


End file.
